Pie
Pie :Pie (alternately, Pai) is one of the main antagonists of Tokyo Mew Mew and the most loyal of the alien trio to Deep Blue. Although none of the aliens have confirmed ages, Pie seems to be the oldest of the three. Personality :Pie is repeatedly shown to be cold and analytical. He approaches his task of defeating the Mews calmly and talks about the deaths of the Chimera Anima as if they were just a science experiment. :He rarely expresses any emotion, and although he does join his brothers in taunting the Mews on occasion, he rarely ever smiles when doing so. He is the most serious of the alien trio and is the last one to defy Deep Blue. Appearance :Easily the most masculine of the aliens, Pie has gray-purple hair with one long lock tied in front of his left ear. Like his companions, he has the traditional alien traits of long ears, small fangs (though to a less noticeable extent than his teammates), and slit pupils in his indigo eyes. His attire consists of a long shirt with a purple translucent section on his chest, purple arm bands, and long black pants. 2020 Re-Turn This section may have spoilers for the new manga chapters. As it is still being published, this section will not be complete for a little while and will be constantly edited. Statements with a question mark may be subject to fact-checking or were posted with uncertainty. Role :(To be determined). :Pie does not appear to play a major role in this manga, though he makes an appearance. It is possible he is only visiting Earth with his team, since they are seen walking around wearing normal human clothes(?). Appearance :Not much has been seen of Pie just yet, but he is still wearing his hair the same way. He is seen wearing human clothes, with a black coat that is closed only at the top and that parts toward the bottom, a shirt, and a white collar. He is also seen wearing glasses in some shots. Fanfics Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced : In TMMR, Pie left with the others along with the remaining Mew Aqua. Later on it's revealed he and the other aliens likely perished on their journey home. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power -' Sardon *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Pie Ikisatashi *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) -' Pai *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -' Paak-Yi (Pronounced similar to Pah-yee) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) -' Pai *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -' Pai *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Sardon *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Pie *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Tarto (Tart and Pai's names were accidentally switched in the Danish dub.) Gallery words.png Pai 2.png Pai 1 (Weapon).jpg|Pie with his fan Pai 3.jpg|Pie, defeated Pai Bushes.jpg Pai Spooped.jpg|Pie expressing an emotion other than "serious" Angry_Pie.png|Angry Pie Pie_Attacking.png|Pie Attacking Pie_Attacking_Gif.gif Pie Profile Icon.jpg Pie With Weapon.png Pie Grin.png Pie Glance.png Pie Anger.png Apple Pie.jpg|Pie Pie 2020 Re-Turn 2.png|As he appears in 2020 Re-Turn Category:Aliens Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Articles Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Weapon Users: Fan Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Weapon Users: Psychic